


Mr Alucard's Dragon Butler

by Koifishy



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Fusion, Am i going to explain the context of the previous tag?, Claude makes a cameo as florida man, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Im bad at writing shut the fuck up, M/M, Multi, Oriential Fighters, Other, Swearing, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koifishy/pseuds/Koifishy
Summary: Alucard lived a normal life. He woke up, went to work, come home, scroll through his phone and then fall asleep. And repeat. But one day he saves a dragon in the moutains and now he has a dragon butler living in his apartment.So one day I decided that there wasn't enough MLBB X Dragon Maid content so I said : Fuck it ill do it myself. So this exists now. Also Im terrible at writing and the POV changes ever 3 seconds so yeah. Who can forget the bad spelling. But im not wrting this for you so it doesn't matter anyway.
Relationships: Alucard & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Alucard lived a normal life. He woke up, went to work at his shitty job, go for a well needed drink with his colleague and the closest thing he had to a friend in the shitty city, Granger, come home to his shitty messy apartment, scroll through his shitty cracked phone and then fall asleep. And repeat. He woke up hungover once again, promising to never drink again, and prepared to leave the house. Fuck he was just going to have to buy breakfast at the convenience store on the way. 

Groggly he opened the door... Only to come face to face with a huge green dragon. The dragon blinked slowly, this one was really long, almost like a noodle. A chinese dragon maybe? He? She? It? It was about the size of his apartment complex and it stood right outside his apartment staring at him.

"Huh. I must still be drunk." 

Alucard slammed the door shut and opened it again. The dragon still stood there. Whatever... I should get to work....Mr Tigreal will be mad. He started walking towards the train station with a stotic face. What else is he supposed to do? He couldn't loose his job no matter how shitty it was. If he didnt hurry, the interns would fuck everything up and he would loose it anyway. 

"Hey! Where ya going!" 

Huh? Where did that voice come from? Maybe I should make hangover soup when I get home. Then again I can't cook. He continued walking forward.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Im right here!"

The dragon? It can talk? But its not moving its mouth.... Alucard stopped in his tracks for a bit before continuing his walk to the train station. 

"Am I too intimidating like this? Ah! I should change my form!"

The dragon starts glowing. What the hell? Blinded by the light, Alucard Shielded his eyes. But when he opened them again, he came face to face with a human male wearing... Some sort of uniform? It was hard to describe. He had large horns ontop of his head, long brown hair worn in a ponytail and a green tail equally as long.

"What the fuck? Too close, too close."

"Hah! So you can see me! Good good!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Aw Mr Alucard! You forgot me already! Im Zilong, remember? You said I could stay with you!"

"No."

"Hey! But you promised last night! In the moutains! Remember?"

"No."

"You saved my life! Now im in debt to you forever! Dragon's word!"

Huh come to think of it, Alucard didn't remember anything that happened last night. Hmm.... He got screamed at by his boss, then he went drinking then he went to the spot in the moutains that he always goes to when he's had a bad day then.... Wait.

-

"Fucking Tigreal and fucking Abyss"

The moutains were always where Alucard would go if he had a shitty day. It was weirdly calming standing by himself with no one else around. He actually found this spot by accident while he was drunk on a sepret occasion. He woke up in the middle of the woods half naked and bottle in hand. However he did feel tranquillity when he watched the sunrise from the peak so he continued to come here every so often.

"Ss not my fuckin fault that you can't beat Aybss in sales"

What the fuck is that? A dragon? And a sword? What the hell? 

-

"Hey Dragon. Why don't you stay with me instead." 

-

Shit. 

Well this must be all a dream. Dragons don't fucking exist after all. He brisk walked back to his apartment and slammed the door infront of the dragon thing. 

"Hey! At least let me in!"

"No. Go back home."

"But Mr Alucard I can't- "

"Don't care. Go away."

"But Mr Alu-"

A loud banging came from his door and Alucard finally opened it. Can't have his landlord mad at him again. Not after the time Granger came over after their drinking session and Alucard attempted to piss in the staircase despite having a perfectly good bathroom.

"Fine come in."

Now he sat face to face with the dragon at his pathetic excuse of a dining table and stared at him. The dragon unknow to social cues, smiled brightly back at him.

"Thank you Mr Alucard! I'll be really useful just you wait!"

"Look, Zilong was it?"

"Yes Sir! At your servive!"

"You can't stay here. Im not looking for a roomate." 

"No no silly, im here as your personal butler!"

A butler? I mean it would be useful if he had someone around to do the chores.... And a nice homecooked meal would be great once in a while.... No im getting off tracked. I cant let this dragon stay here.

"No. Now get out of my house."

"I can be super useful! I can produce water and rain! Wait no that caused the great flood last time.... Oh! Oh! I can kill your boss! You did say you really hated him and wished he was dead!"

"No no! You can't do that. I'd be fired. Sigh. Just leave."

"Sigh.... Oh well... Ill just go back to the moutains... Maybe I can extend the lake? Hmmm.... Sorry for wasting your time Mr Alucard...."

Zilong dips his head down and walks out slouching, dejected. Huh. Maybe I do feel at least a little pity for him. Who would have thought? Alucard stares blankly at his watch, murmuring to himself. Wait shit! 8am! 

"Fuck im late!"

He jumps up and stares at the dragon, who was already halfway out the door. The wheels in Alucard's head must be finally turning because he dashed forward and grabbed Zilong's hand, who turned back and gave a look of supprise.

"Oi Dragon. You can fly?"

The look of supprised changed to one of joy. Alucard would soon regret this desicion.

-

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK"

When he said fly, Alucard was not expecting anything like this. I mean he's sat in planes before for work trips but the feeling didnt come anywhere close to riding on Zilong's back as he soar through the sky. Is this what astronauts feel when they take off? Then its a good thing that Alucard took an office job instead of becoming the Luminary of the Stars or some shit like that. He would much rather be typing away the rest of his youth than to have even crying children adore him.

"You a fucking F1 driver?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"You're too fast dumbass."

I guess its not that bad having a dragon. Would be more useful than anything really. 

"Guess he can stay around a little longer..."

"Are you serious?!"

"So you were ignoring me-"

SHIT! Back pain! You know what if this keeps up I think ill be forced into early retirement. Man im aready getting old? The whit- I mean platinum blonde hair doesn't really help my case....

-

Alucard arrived back home after work. The train was cramped as usual but hey, at least he wasn't forced into overtime so that's not something to be complained about. He creeked open the door only to be face to face with the dragon from earlier. Shit. He forgot.

"Welcome home Mr Alucard!" 

"Oh."

He walks past Zilong who was blocking the entrance and... What the fuck? Everything in his apartment seemed to have dissapeared. Alucard pinched his nosebridge and sighed deeply. 

"What the fuck did you do?"

The dragon's snake like tail wags almost akin to a dog's and beams at Alucard.

"I cleaned the house! Just like a butler! But if you dont like it, I can bring it back!"

Zilong reached out his hands and sure enough, all of Alucard's furniture reappeared once again. At least they were clean for once so it wasnt the worst thing that could happen. 

"Sigh...can you at least cook?"

"Ah! Im the best at cooking!"

\- 

"What the fuck is this?"

Alucard stared down at his plate in disgust. It seemed to be some sort of meat? But meat wasnt supposed to be brownish green. There was no sign of mold so it couldn't be the cause of that. The slab of mystery meat was also oozing out a suspiciously coloured liquid all ovwe the table. He had never seen a thing like this before in his life. 

"Its my speciality, Zilong's very own roasted tail! Just for you Mr Alucard!"

"There's no way im putting that in my mouth."

"Ah! A picky eater huh? Don't worry, im also good at making Stir-fried tail! Do you have a wok I could use?"

"What? Do you not see my point here?" 

"Hey! At least I removed the poison!" 

"It was poisonous???"

With that Zilong unhinged his jaw and started tearing the meat apart with his sharp teeth, before swallowing it all in one gulp. Alucard stared at him in horror.

"See? Tasty!"

"What the fuck?!"

-

"So we found out you're completely useless.'

"Wait! I can fly you to work again tomorrow! Don't abandon me!"

Alucard felt his back twitch in agony just by hearing him mention flying again.

"No."

"What about a guard? I was trained as a warrior so im good at defense! I can guard your castle!" 

"A guard?"

"Yeah! Im really powerful too! Like the last time I caused the great war!"

"The what."

"Anyway, im super powerful and super useful!"

Defense huh? So he's basically a guard dog then? Well it would be rather inconvenient if someone broke in. Not that Alucard had anything valuble, it was more that the landlord would evict him.

"Sigh.....Fine. But at least go learn how to do chores properly." 

Zilong perks up once again and salutes, his tail wagging furiously. 

"Yes Mr Alucard Sir!"

-

"Well I'm off to work. Don't kill anyone or make a mess."

"Goodbye Mr Alucard! Travel safe!"

Chores huh? Zilong had no idea how to start. Hmmm... Maybe he should call Ling for advice... He picked up the house phone, which Alucard explained to him for two hours on how to use, and rang Ling.

"Hello?"

"Huh? Zilong is that you?" 

"Hey Ling, do you know how to do chores?" 

"Im an assassin. Why don't you go research up on it instead?" 

"Research? Like in the archives?"

"Yeah. All castles should have one, no?" 

"Ah! You're right! Thanks Ling! You're a great help."

Click.

What a good friend, always so helpful. Alright! Mr Alucard should have an archive somewhere around here.... Aha! Zilong found a shelve stocked full of human literature right beside Alucard's bed. Mr Alucard's castle is really amazing! He scanned the books on the shelve until he found one about butlers and maids. Eureka! He flipped open the book and... Huh? So human literature is just pictures? How inferior! He continued flipping the pages, the story described a butler who bussied around a house and did chores. 

"How intriguing.... So humans don't cook with their fire breath...."

He stopped mid sentence when he heard a click coming from the front door.

"The asshole who lives here works during the day. He should be gone by now..."

"Yeah lets make this quick... Source tells me the 3rd floor is also away at this hour." 

The front door creeks open slowly and the robbers tiptoe in... Only to be greeted by two large red eyes staring back at them.   
Zilong exhales at the theives and fire gets blown onto their faces, burning their hair. 

-

Alucard continues truding back in the cold weather towards his apartment complex and sideyes two random men who were screaming hysterically at a tired looking police officer who was jotting down their words. 

"Im back."

"Welcome home Mr Alucard!"

"So you guarded the apartment well?"

"Yeah! I researched on chore duty too! But it was kinda lonely all by myself... I totally missed the chance to kill them too! What a shame...."

"Ah thats good thats good... Wait what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Other than the whole dragon thing, Alucard's life was fairly normal. His routine changed with the addition of Zilong, yeah, but it didnt change much. He wakes up, eats breakfast made by Zilong (thankfully not tail), goes to work, eats lunch with Granger (unfortunately with sneaky bits tail, but he picks it out), comes back home to a dinner cooked by Zilong and a clean house, scrolls through his phone while the dragon cleans up from dinner, and goes to bed. He also does still go drinking with Granger, but much less frequently. 

"Ehhhh... Back pain...."

"Hey Alucard. Finally finished the big project boss chucked at me."

"Oh. Good for you."

"You want to go drinking tonight?" 

"Sure. One round only though."

They walk towards the bar they always go to. None of them exchange a single word. The only reason why their friendship works is the almost complete lack of verbal communication between them. And Alucard likes it excatly that way.

When they reach the bar, the bartender takes on look at them and serves up their usual. His coworker swipes at his phone while Alucard stares blankly around the bar and spots... Hold on a fucking minute. He could recognize those red eyes anywhere. Especially now, peering in through the entrance with a death glare. 

"What the fuck do you want Zilong. Shouldn't you be at home?" 

"You know that guy?"

Granger turns to him with his half lidded eyes. He wasn't angry or tired or anything, Alucard knew his coworker just looked like that 24/7. 

"Greetings, I'm Zilong. Im his very violent and deadly live in butler." 

"Ok." 

"Ignore Granger, he's my coworker. Sit down."

Alucard pats the empty seat next to him and Zilong plops down gleefully. Not before shooting a fiery glare at Granger who didnt seem to notice whatsoever. 

"So you only going to drink tea then? You want beer? My coworker will pay."

"Hey wait-"

"No its alright! Im fine with tea. Plus theres no way id share drinks with him!"

Granger takes a blank look at the smugly grinning dragon before turning back to his drink. 

How boring. These two humans don't even talk to each other while they're drinking? What kind of celebration is this? 

"You know Zilong. You kind of look like a cosplayer."

"Huh yeah. I guess he does. Then again you don't see many in real life butlers do you?" 

"Yeah. More of like a host club member or something."

"The horns dont help. He looks like a deviant art oc."

"Ha yeah."

Zilong didn't know whether to be offended or amazed that this was the most words they've spoken to each other throughout the night. 

-

Soon enough, Alucard passed out cold onto the table. Zilong slugged him onto his back as he walked beside Granger along the sidewalk. 

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah." 

Well this is awkward... But Alucard's Coworker doesnt seem to mind. Perhaps he also wouldnt mind if..... Without warning, Zilong transforms back into a dragon, with Alucard slung like a sack of rice on his back, still passed out. His body snaking around nearby buildings, coiling around them like a snake. Granger stared blankly under Zilong as he transformed, his head tilting upwards following the dragon as he grew to the height of the buildings around him. 

"Guess i drank too much.... You really like Alucard huh?"

"I do. But you? Not so much. I could even say I hate you."

With that, Zilong lept towards the sky, piercing the clouds above. Leaving Granger staring back at them with the same stone look on his face. 

-

"Mr Alucard, the next time you go drinking you need to be careful! Beer stains are pretty hard to get out!" 

"Yeah, yeah"

"Bleh! Your human alcohol tastes terrible! If I ever go back home, allow me to bring you some of the finest liquor a dragon can taste!"

"Yeah sure, sure.... Wait what?"

Alucard lifts his head from his morning coffee and stares at Zilong curiously. The dragon picked up his dress shirt and put it in his mouth...?

"What the fuck are you doing to my shirt?"

"Well, dragon saliva is good for cleaning! Especially removing stains! I mean how else do you think ive been washing your clothes?"

Alucard stares down at the shirt he's wearing with a look of mild disgust.

"Next time... Just wash the clothes in the washing machine... You know which one right? Also take the things out from the pockets and sort the clothes by lights and darks."

"Yes sir! Even your-"

"Yes especially the underwear." The dragon sighs defeatedly, like he had someting important to him taken away.

"Besides, what about you. Do you not have any other clothes? Even so, you must at least wash them, right?"

"Huh? These are my scales? Well they're part of me so I'd rather not remove them... Unless you wanted me to?"

"No don't do that. So you're not going to need this? I mean I can always get a bigger size for me. Dont waste...." Alucard pushes a paper bag behind him.

"Huh whats that?"

"Oh this? The shopping street near my office was having a sale. So I got you some more comfortable clothes."

The dragon picks up the bag offered to him. Beaming another bright smile, he clutches the bag close to his chest. "Thank you so much Mr Alucard!"

"Huh? Figured id pay you for your efforts... Didn't know what you'd like so I just got something that I would wear."

"Im forever in your debt! Thank you so much!"

"Didn't you say that for the whole butler thing?"

"Oh yeah! Then ill have to give you something in return worth much more! Do you want my scales?"

"No no... Just try on the damm clothes..."

-

Zilong came out dressed in a green hoodie and black sweatpants... Ah. Now he sees the similarities between the outfits. Alucard was dressed in the exact same outfit, with the exception of the hoodie colour being blue. Man humans have terrible tastes in fashion... But because it came from Alucard......

"Nice." The human stuck out his hand with his thumbs up. 

"Thank you so much Mr Alucard!" 

"Yeah yeah... Shit if i dont leave now ill be late for work. Bye Zilong."

"Bye Mr Alucard!" Zilong waved him goodbye as he shut the door behind him.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

Huh? Who could that be? Hmm...

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Zilong!"

"Wanwan! How've ya been?"

"Good good! Me and Baxia's been really bored lately! Pranking him is starting to get really boring...."

"Haha. Classic classic..."

"So ive been wondering, how's human life? Is it really as fun and exciting as you say it is? You enjoying it there, huh Zi?"

"Yeah... I am!"

-

"Huh. What a shame. It looks like its about to rain..." Zilong stares out the balcony at the dark and gloomy sky. "With this weather, there's no way the laundry will dry in time..."

"Aha! I know!"

A short high schooler stares up into the sky as a laser shoots up and blasts all the clouds into oblivion. Amongst the chaos and confusion of the croud around her, she looks down and whispers to herself.

"Zilong, I've found you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Alucard, did you really have to follow me to the market?" 

When Alucard decided that he would accompany Zilong out shopping, he didn't realise that he would be disrespected so early in the morning. They stood together at the street crossing, wating for the traffic light to turn red. He didn't realise the dragon would be the grandmother type and bring one of those pulling shopping trolley bag things but hey, the more you know. Come to think of it, Alucard didn't even know he owned one of those, but he decided its better to not know the origin story of the mysterious bag with wheels. 

"Hey wait a minute..."

"Huh?" The dragon stopped in his tracks and turned to face the human.

"Aren't we going to the shopping mall? I think its cheaper there..." 

"Ah... It reminds me of the time I was trapped in the colosseum.... Im a little freaked out by it...."

"Makes sense."

"The shopping district here reminds me of a festival! I remember going to one every year with a family member!" 

"Well then, lead the way."

When they step into the district, Alucard could see the vendors and the shoppers all staring and waving at Zilong. Waving back at the little kids, he guides Alucard towards a fishmonger stall. 

"Oh Good Morning Young Zilong! Did you bring a friend today?" An elderly grandfather calls out to Zilong, almost as if he's know the dragon for a long time.

"Good morning! This is my master! He wanted to accompany me today!"

"Uh... Good morning... Im Alucard..."

"Ohohoh, Young Zilong's quite the prankster isnt he? Oh to be young again!"

"Heh.... Yeah...." 

"Grandpa, did the fresh batch of Salmon come in today? Hmm... or was it supposed to be on thurdsay....?"

"Aye Aye, Young Zilong! I assume you'll take two?"

"Sounds great! I'll take two tails of Mackerel as well!" 

"Excellent choice! Here! One more Mackerel on the house!" 

Alucard stared at Zilong in awe as they strolled away from the stall. He didn't expect the dragon of all people to befriend the entire shopping district in less time then he could reach epic rank in a certian mobile game. Hell, he's been living in this neighbourhood for the past around 5 years and yet besides Granger, Alucard hasn't made a single friend here.

"So how and why the hell do you have such good social skills?"

"Huh? Social skills? But im not friends with anyone here? I talk for necessity only!" 

"Even with me?"

"No way! You're the only human exception!" 

They cycle through the stalls, each shop owner greets Zilong cheerfully by name. Even a passersbys greet him as the "Cosplay brother" as he grips onto his mother's hand, walking by. Come to think of it, Alucard didn't know anything at all about the dragon who crashed at his house. I mean sure, he knew his name but that was about it. Then again he wouldn't want Zilong to know too much about him anyway, so there was no use prying. 

"AHHHH! THEIF! HE TOOK MY BAG!"

The shrill screech of a middle age lady caught the attention of the entire crowd. Their eyes followed towards a tall man who had a monkey perched on his shoulder as he ran pass him. Alucard could swore that the monkey was wearing goggles. 

"Hey Mr Alucard, give me one second..."

"Just don't kill him or reveal some weird supernatural dragon power or something." 

"Yes sir!" With that, Zilong dashed forward at the speed of light. Literally. He rushed by so fast that he actually caught in fire. 

"Haha Dexter, another sucessful heist yet again!"

Before the theif could even look back towards the strange heat building up behind him, Zilong jumped into the air and slammed his head into the concreat. It all happened so fast it was as if he had teleported behind the theif. 

"HOLY SHIT! I said don't fucking kill him dude!" 

Zilong stood up effortlessly and brushed his ponytail out of his face. He looked around with a smirk and realised that the entire market stood still and was staring at him. He dropped his smile and looked fearful.

"Shit, he just had to ignore everything I said." 

Alucard reached his hand towards Zilong in an attempt to pull him to safety but- The entire shopping district burst into cheers and applause? The hell? Alucard heaved a sigh of relief... That could have ended terribly. 

"Wow! Cosplay brother is just like a superhero!" 

"Ohohoh! Young Zilong sure is strong!"

Alucard weaves through the crowd surrounding Zilong and grabs his wrist, before dragging the market hero out of the district. The dragon waves his goodbyes at the crowd praising him as he follows Alucard. 

"Hey Zilong, next time you listen to everything I say. The passerbys might not be as forgiving. Be more careful."

"Ah ok..." Came the dejected reply.

Alucard grips the wrist tighter. Noticing this, Zilong perks up and continues the journey back to the apartment. 

"I don't think ill be washing this arm for a while." 

-

The teenage girl stares at them from behind a telephone pole. A familiar red glare directed at Zilong.

"There you are, Big brother....."

-

Alucard lay down on his sofa scrolling through his phone. He was about to read an article about a man from florida who got arrested for driving a stolen vehicle while a monkey clings on to his chest. Wait a minute... That monkey looks familiar, those goggles.. No it can't be... How did the theif from earlier end up in florida so quickly? There's not many monkeys in this world who wear goggles...

Ding dong

Huh must be the delivery. He gets up slowly, not to hurt his back, and opens the front door.

"Huh? Who's there?" 

What he expected to be a package he ordered from an online site which was having a big sale turned out to be a high schooler. A high schooler dressed in some sort of fancy chinese traditional outfit. She had two large horns at the top of her head that bent like a rabbit's ears, unlike Zilong's much thinner and ones. The girl had her hairstyled which matched her outfit, but who could forget the thin tail with a puff ball on the end, alike a rabbit's tail. But what was the most similar to the dragon he already had in his home was the piercing red glare she had. It stared into his soul, much like Zilong's glare did when he was mad at someone on the street. 

"So uh, come in?"

-

Alucard had the teenager sit infront of him at the dining table. It reminded him of the first time Zilong had intruded on his peaceful life. 

"Is Big Brother here?"

He stared at the kid with his eyebrow cocked. Big brother? Alucard didn't remember having any younger sisters. 

"Big Brother! Big Brother Zilong! Is he here?" 

Zilong had a sister? He should be out doing shopping right about now...

"And you! How dare you make Big Brother Zilong fall for you! Break up with him now!" 

"Kid the fuck?" 

"I said, BREAK UP WITH HER! OR ELSE!" 

The high schooler aims her leg at Alucard's crotch. He instantly covers his hands over his.... Sensitive area and fails to protect it in time. 

"MOTHERFUC-"

Just then, the lock clicks and Zilong steps into the house. Speak of the devil. 

"Mr Alucard! Im home!" 

The dragon looks over to Alucard and sees him lying on the floor grabbing his crotch and cursing. He also sees the ominous shadowy figure with its red eyes glowing at his master. 

"MR ALUCARD ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!"

Zilong bursts into flames and his eyes flare with pure rage. He looked as if he were about to tear Alucard and whoever was standing above him into shreds and feed them to the dragon equivlant of dogs. Do dragons have an equivalent of dogs? Or are they just normal dogs? No time for that, lets focus on the literal ball of fire in the living room. 

"Big Brother Zilong!" The girl perks up at the sight of him and her serial killer aura fades away like it never even kicked Alucard in the first place. 

-

"This brat's Chang'e. My little sister." 

"Ah. Figured." 

"Big brother Zilong! You're alive!"

Alucard raises his eyebrows at Zilong. "So you died? Didn't even tell your little sister that you're here?"

"Yeah! Big Bro! Anyway, come let's go home!"

"Can't you go back yourself? You have magic. Plus how did you even find this place anyway?" 

"Oh it was easy!" Chang'e played with one of her pigtails,"Your dumbass blew a hole through the sky. So I tracked you down to this apartment complex!" 

"So uh, why can't you go back to your world?" 

The girl blushes furiously at Alucard's words. She turns her head in shame and attempts to kick him in his privates again. This time the human was prepaired and easily dodged the kick, leaving her to fall on the floor.

"Hey Chang'e.... You ok? Your power seems.... Much weaker." 

"Pant...pant...Hey!... Im perfectly....pant pant...fine!" 

"So it means you can't go home?"

"No! Its just that..."

"Hah! You got exiled again for another prank! Isnt it?"

"Hey! Shut up Big Brother!" 

"So its one of those situations where the parent locks the kid out and the kid begs to be let back in?" 

"Yeah pretty much. I don't think I could send her back. She would be pretty much alone."

Alucard takes a glance at the kid. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. And he felt pity. The same pity he felt when Zilong walked out of his house dejected. 

"Oi Chang'e. You want to stay here with us?" 

-

"Hey! Why did you take so long to decide to let me stay, huh?"

"You take one dog in, you might as well take two." 

"What's that supposed to mean, Mr Alucard?" 

"You humans are all the same! You must want something from me!" 

The human stands up and looks down towards the girl. "I don't want shit. Trusting new people is hard and I dont care if you trust me or not. Just stay here, at least your Big Brother is here. You can trust him at least right?" 

The young dragon looks up at Alucard with tears dripping down her face. "Thanks Mr...." He gently pats the top of her head as she cries, her brother looking at the man lovingly. He's so glad he chose to come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats funny is that Chang'e actually got exiled for a prank in her backstory. So is this cannon now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time gamer boys

"Mr Alucard! Chang'e here's a little rusty! Can we go fight?"

Alucard looks up from his phone. "Fight?"

"Yeah! I've trained really hard when Big Brother went to fight in the war so im really strong now!" 

"Huh? Sure. Why not. Just don't do it in the public eye."

"Yeah!" 

"Care to join us Mr Alucard?"

"No." 

-

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK"

-

"And where the hell are we?" Alucard plopped down in the middle of a large field and lay down on his back. "Whatever it is, i'll just be lying here. Wake me up when you're done." 

"Yes Sir! Come on brat! Let's see what you can really do!" 

When Alucard finally managed to doze off, he was woken with the sound of an explosion. "WHAT THE FU-"

When he thought of a fight between siblings, he assumed that it would be a big brother teasing his little sister and her fighting back. The most being a spar. But what Alucard completely forgot was that they were dragons. Dragons with supernatural strength and magical powers. 

He watched as Chang'e lept into the air and charged up a ball of glowing energy between her hands. When aimed at him, Zilong narrowly swerved away and counter attacked by setting himself aflame and conjuring a spear out of thin air before charging head first at her. She doged all his attacks as if she were dancing and used the force from one of his attacks to lauch herself even higher in the air. The girl then blasted the other dragon with a metor shower which he tanked and jousted his spear towards her. This caused a large explosion that blocked Alucard's entire view. When the smoke cleared, the duo landed gracefully lm the ground that caught on fire during the brawl. 

"What the fuck was that?"

"Oh hey Mr Alucard! Did you have a nice rest?"

"Rest? How the hell am I able to rest when you two are about to cause the end of the world?"

"Oh relax, we were just playing a little bit! No big deal!"

"Plus, the end of the world looks much worse than this, Mr."

"Sigh... Just next time, fight on my level." Alucard lies back down onto the field and stares back up at the sky. Ah sweet sweet tranquility. 

"Ah something Mr Alucard would do then?

"Arghhhh, back pain again...."

"Im so tiredddddd...... Sighhhhhhh"

You know what on second thought I want to go home.

-

"Hey Zilong, Chang'e. Look what I got."

"Huh? Mr Alucard?" 

"My package finally got delivered. Took them long enough." 

"Oh? What is it Mr?" Chang'e looks away from the show that she was watching.

"Here." Alucard takes a computer out of the box and heads to the guest room to set it up. The two dragons peer into the room curiously and stared at the box which lighted up.

"Wow Mr Alucard! You have a magic metal box!" 

"No Zilong, its a computer. See, you press this button and it turns on. Now you can search things up on the internet."

"Mr, what's a internet? Is it like a spell book?" 

"Kinda. Here, you can look up infomation like this. Zilong, use it to research so you can improve on your butler skills." 

"Yes Sir!" 

-

"Hey Big Brother... Why did you come to this world?" 

Zilong had brought his little sister out to explore the streets, just like how they used to do back in their world. Now, they were seated at a busy bus stop, watching the world go by. 

"They all said that you died... But when I saw you here I felt happy."

"Heh, well to be honest, at first the only reason I came here was to escape. I was about to die, and by the hands of Iga too. But then..."

"Mr Alucard saved you?"

"Yeah, so I decided to pay him back by being his servant. Only a few know of my survival... Like Big Sis Wanwan and Big Bro Ling! But Im pretty sure Wanwan snitched on me to Big Bro Baxia..." 

"Oh! I haven't seen them in a while..."

"Yeah..."

....

"Hey Chang'e?"

"Yeah Big Brother?"

"Do you want to pay a vist to Mr Alucard?"

"Sure."

With that, Zilong cast perception on himself and Chang'e. Both transforming into their dragon forms, they flew off towards Alucard's office. 

And Alucard thought he saw the reflections of two dragons peeking over the clouds on the window next to his seat.


End file.
